


Kinda Cliché

by abrokecupoftea



Series: In A Haikyuu World [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Fluff, GOD SO MUCH SMUT, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, No actual sex, Oneshot, Sexual Frustration, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Suga is a pretty boy, asahi is a good friend, especially later in the chapter, for now, grammarly beta read if it counts, most characters are just mentioned like once, no beta we die like men, podfic open, showering together, stimulation, yet lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: One word. One word was all it took for Suga's blood to rush into very inappropriate places.And of course, Tendō caught this. Of course he fucking did. Suga doubted that anything slipped past his all-knowing gaze. It also didn't help that at that moment, Suga wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Everywhere.Sexual frustration, his mind helpfully supplied.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Series: In A Haikyuu World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011222
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Kinda Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this from this 34 second video.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deeItwa8UE8&list=PLMz1F7sxGBXXkyGhPcs4V2gLQuCWiVFUc&index=73

The Black Crow was an establishment nestled in-between two very tall buildings. In retrospect, that may have not been the smartest place to move into, especially when Daichi wanted to turn the run-down building into a _club_ , of all things. 

But, like always, Suga could never say no to Daichi. It was beginning to have a lot of consequences that Suga was now being forced to acknowledge; the first and foremost being that he agreed to be a stripper. A _stripper._ Him. Kōshi Sugawara, who couldn't pole dance or walk straight in high heels.

“It's no problem,” Daichi had said, when Suga brought it up. “Here, look at this.” Suga had taken the flyer Daichi had held out and read aloud.

“How to be a stripper in 3 weeks: taught by ex-stripper Kei Tsukishima.” Suga looked up to Daichi's hopeful face, sighed, and agreed to go. He should stop saying yes. 

2 months later, The Black Crow was ready for business. Suga was the main dancer, going by the name Luna, and the most popular attraction. There were a few other strippers, Shōyō Hinata, going by the name Sherbert, Yū Nishinoya, going by the name Thunder, and Yui Michimiya, the only female Daichi had felt comfortable asking to be a dancer.

They had a decent sized staff, too. Daichi, of course, was the owner, Asahi Azumane, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Tobio Kageyama, and Kiyoko Shimizu were all working at the bar. Chikara Ennoshita, Tadashi Yamaguchi, and Hitoka Yachi were the servers. 

All in all, they were a tiny establishment working as a close-knit family. That was probably the only reason Suga hadn't quit yet. Not because of Daichi's sad eyes whenever the topic arose. Definitely not. 

.-.

.-.

.-.

Almost a year of going strong, and Suga could say with honesty that he enjoyed working here. There weren't many handsy customers, and if anything did happen, Asahi was always there to scare them away with his height. 

The sudden increase in customers led to more pay, and Suga was getting tipped left and right. Luna was the club's saving grace, and the amount of tips he left with each night proved that.

He had also figured out how to juggle his secret double life as a stripper while attending Karasuno University and getting his degree in teaching. Suga felt as if _finally_ , things were starting to pull together. 

So Suga shouldn't have been surprised when it all fell apart.

“Hey. You're Sugawara, right?” Said man looked up and found himself facing Satori Tendō, the schools’ up-and-coming chocolatier. The culinary department raved about him every chance they got. 

So why was he talking with Suga? They shared no classes, no friends, nothing. So _why_ was he here? Suga felt something roll around and die at the very bottom of his stomach, and decided that he wanted this conversation over as fast as possible. 

“Yeah.” Straight and to the point. Hopefully, the other man would understand and mind his own damn business. “Do I know you?” 

“Not yet.” Tendō grinned, all shark teeth and danger, and for the faintest second, Suga thought he would like to fuck that man. Then he took that thought to the deepest recess of his mind, strangled it, and burned it in bleach. 

Deciding that this conversation would get him nowhere, Suga stood up and walked away. Anticlimactic, but it worked. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Tendō caught up with him, his long legs matching Suga's fast strides. Why did he have such long legs? And long fingers? 

Fingers that he would be able to feel in every part of his- No, nope, not going there. Suga hoped his eyes weren't conveying what he was feeling. But clearly, it wasn't his day, because goddamn Satori seemed to understand what was going on in the dark abyss of his mind. 

Wiggling his fingers, he asked, “See something you like? ‘Cause I-” Suga felt no remorse in interrupting him, glad that he would be able to get away from the headache of a person.

“Daichi!” So _maybe_ Suga threw himself at him. So what. It shut Tendō up, and that's all Suga cared about. Daichi, kind, caring, _oblivious_ Daichi just smiled and hugged Suga back with as much, if not more, ferocity.

“Is he bothering you?” Suga felt the words being whispered in his ear and grinned. 

“Yeah. But he'll leave now, I think.” As they started to untangle themselves from each other, Suga noticed how Tendō was still stuck in place, watching him and Daichi closely. 

Daichi seemed to realize too, and frowned.

“Suga-sannnnnn” Suga barely had time to blink before another figure was on him, squeezing him instead of a hug.

“Tanaka!” Suga managed to say before being bombarded by Nishinoya and Asahi.

“Hey!” Suga laughed as he gave Nishinoya his daily head pat. 

“Let's go! Kiyoko said she's waiting for us!” Tanaka rushed off, having said what was on his mind, to keep her from waiting. 

Suga laughed, grabbing Asahi's hand as they left, momentarily forgetting Tendō as he was left behind.

.-.

.-.

.-.

The night began as it normally did. There were no warning signs, glowing neon in the dimly lit club. Suga went through his routine, dancing, chatting with the patrons, and occasionally flirting with those that fit his type.

The uneasy feeling he had while talking with Tendō never really left, but Suga was able to shove the feeling into the deep recess of his mind after downing two shots of tequila. Everything seemed easier when he was tipsy.

He didn't notice when the door jingled, signaling new customers, too absorbed in his conversation with Kuroo, a regular.

“And then, Suga-chan, he said no! _No!_ It's a song! And he said no! Suga-channn.” Suga loved talking to him. The lightweight attended a nearby university, and the subject of his rants was his roommate and long-time friend. Suga had yet to meet said friend, but he knew his name was not pudding head, as he was commonly referred to as.

Kuroo sniffled, causing Suga to laugh. “Suga-channnn!” Kuroo pouted as Yamaguchi approached them, laughing as he heard their conversation.

He was a nervous kid, just starting college. Suga looked at him as his brother and could help calm him whenever he needed to. Luckily, Kuroo was one of the few patrons Yamaguchi could serve without getting nervous.

He tapped Sugas’ shoulders, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Some people at table 4 asked for you. They seemed pretty adamant about it, too. Should I get Asahi?” Suga frowned, scanning his eyes in a futile attempt to catch a glance at table four. It was tucked in a corner, one of the farthest tables from the stage, and Suga had no way of seeing its occupants, especially on days like this, where every inch of the floor was packed.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Tendō didn't know how to feel. He and his friends, all from his high school volleyball team, had brought him to a new and rising bar, much to his chagrin.

“They have the prettiest dancer you've ever seen,” Ushijima Wakatoshi, his best friend, had promised him, as he was brought to the door. The Black Crow was not Tendō's type of place. Small space, too many people. It redefined cramped.

He was about to turn around and leave. _So close, too._ Then he caught sight of a silver-haired dancer, on stage, and Tendō's heart stopped. Ushijima looked at him in surprise when Tendō froze beside him. 

Kōshi Sugawara, a well-known social butterfly from the education department, was on the stage pole-dancing. What. The. Fuck.

And he was unfairly pretty- Ushijima hadn't been lying. 

Tendō couldn't sleep that night. His mind kept drifting to the silver-haired stripper. 

The next day, Tendō had seen Suga waiting near the entrance of the Culinary department. He had been seconds away from calling out to him before he saw a flash of hair. 

“Rolling thunder-!” Yū Nishinoya, who had also been on stage, ran out of a nearby classroom before barreling into Suga.

The day after that, Tendō had tried to approach him in the hallways, in between classes. He had been blocked by Ryūnosuke Tanaka, one of the bartenders.

By the time another week had gone by, Tendō was ready to rip his hair out. Why was it so fucking _hard_ to talk to someone?

After that, when Tendō _did_ get a chance to talk to him, he spent more time flirting than talking. At this point, he didn’t remember why he wanted to talk with the stripper in the first place. 

Eventually, as a last-ditch attempt, Tendō went to The Black Crow, much to the amusement of Ushijima and the others. They followed him in, laughing as he chose the table farthest from the stage. Tsutomu Goshiki, one of Tendō's closest friends, had snickered every time the red-head had come to him to rant about Suga, or as he was known in the bar, Luna. It had, after all, been his idea to come back to The Black Crow.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Suga's curiosity had been piqued. Normally, if a table wanted him, they would be close by, trying to attract him with their sly smiles and captivating eyes. 

He picked his way through the mass of bodies that were mostly focusing their attention on Hinata as he danced on stage. 

The second his eyes made contact with a sliver of red, Suga froze, the twisting feeling in his stomach coming back full force.

As he kept walking forward, his hopes deflated as his eyes focused on a red-head who was laughing with another of The Black Crows’ regulars, Eita Semi. 

Too late, Suga tried to backtrack, not getting very far before Semi saw him.

“Luna!” Suga had no problem with people from University knowing he worked as a stripper. He did, however, have a problem with a certain Satori Tendō knowing. 

Ever since he saw him, a twisting feeling had crept into his gut and left him feeling _slightly_ horny afterward. Just slightly. Maybe he was like this because he hasn't gotten laid in weeks? 

Sexual frustration, Suga thought with amusement. The others would have a field day with that.

Because Suga was in no way a coward, he transformed his ‘sexual frustration’ into liquid courage, grabbing and downing a tequila shot from a nearby Ennoshita before heading over to table 4.

“Hey, Semi,” Suga very nearly purred as he approached the table, purposely not focusing his attention on Tendō.

Semi grinned, “You're looking well, Luna. These are my friends, but I'm sure you already know Tendō.” At this point, Suga let his eyes flicker to the red-heads form, before grinning back at Semi.

“Yup, nice to meet everyone.” Greetings were being thrown back, and Suga tried, he truly tried, to not let his gaze linger on a certain pair of lips. He wasn't sure how successful he was.

Not at all, if Tendō's predatory grin was anything to go by. 

“If it isn't anything to you, would you mind giving an hour of your time for him?” Semi asked, gesturing to Tendō with a small smile.

They planned this, Suga realized, as he gestured for Tendō to follow him. Not that he minded, much. Goddamn horniness.

Before entering the hallway dedicated to the private rooms, Suga took a detour, checking in with Asahi at the bar.

Asahi's eyes followed to where he gestured, widening as he recognized Tendō.

Eventually, Suga rejoined Tendō, after repeatedly assuring Asahi that he would be fine, and promising to get him the second Tendō tried something Suga wasn't comfortable with.

“Room number 2.” Tendō followed Suga as they entered a dimly lit room, couches lining the walls, all facing a gleaming pole in the center. 

“So,” Suga began, after making sure Tendō was situated properly, “What would you like?”

Tendō flashed what Suga now dubbed as his shark grin, showing all of his teeth. “You,” he said simply.

One word. One word was all it took for Suga's blood to rush into very inappropriate places.

Of course, Tendō caught this. Of course he fucking did. Suga doubted that anything slipped past his all-knowing gaze. It didn't help that at that moment, Suga wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Everywhere. 

Sexual frustration, his mind helpfully supplied.

Tendō grinned up at him, slowly threading their fingers together. Suga shivered at the contact.

"Well? What do you say?" Tendō breathed against his skin, smirking when goosebumps appeared across Suga's skin. "Hmm?" He prompted when Suga didn't respond, taking the liberty to pull Suga onto his lap.

He felt their fingers squeeze tighter as Suga straddled him.

"Yes- god yes," Suga started, his voice quickly dying out as Tendō nibbled on his collarbone. 

Tendō's hands began to move from where they held Sugas hips, going up and up and _up,_ ghosting over his nipples, and slowly gripping his neck.

Suga let out a broken moan as Tendō released his skin, moving down to lick his nipples, rubbing the thin and scratchy fabric against his already over-stimulated nipples.

_God,_ He could feel himself getting impossibly harder. Suga moaned louder as he felt Tendō drag his hands down, towards his already leaking cock.

"You're so wet already," Tendō cupped his clothed cock, teasingly rubbing his fingers over the wet spot forming there. "And so _sensitive._ " He teasingly bit Suga's nipple, smiling when he felt him jolt.

From the teasing licks on his skin to the light touches on his dick, Suga was very close to cumming. Or spontaneously combusting. Or both. Probably both. Definitely Both.

Tendō grinned, hungry and predator-like as he started trailing kisses up Suga's neck, stopping now and then to leave bite marks from his chest to the crook of his neck.

Only when Suga moaned in his ear, sounding so euphoric, and delicious _,_ and _close_ did Tendō stop, leaning back to observe Suga's face. He had managed to draw out a beautiful, red flush onto his face, his eyes were shining with how close he was, and he breaths came out in labored pants. 

Tendō didn't mind the view. Suga looked ethereal, and the smell of both their arousals was slowly making Tendō lose his mind. 

"Satori~" Suga stretched out the last syllable, leaning in close. "Why did you stop?" He started to slowly roll his hips, trying to reclaim the lost friction.

Tendō prided himself on his self-control and patience; two survival skills chocolatiers need, that he had in abundance. Normally. But those were times when he _didn't_ have a gorgeous man on his lap, whining in his ear and grinding down on him.

"You wanna cum, baby?" Tendō asked Suga, tilting his head so that his words fell directly into his ear.

"Yes, _please_ ," Suga threw his head back and focused on moving his hips, letting out an honest-to-god _whine_ when Tendō held him in place.

"Ask me," Tendō growled, licking the curve of his ear. Suga let out a moan, needy and desperate, as he leaned in impossibly closer.

" _Please Satori, let me cum,"_ Tendō snapped, biting and nibbling Suga's earlobes as he began to thrust his hips up, forcing his dick to brush harshly with Sugas.

" _Faster, Satori, harder please,"_ Suga moaned as Tendō complied, his pace almost brutal. 

Suga let out a steady chant of " _More, Satori, more-"_ as he began to near his climax, and Tendō swore he could suffocate on the arousal clouding near him.

" _Suga_ , be a good boy and cum," It was a small murmur, an experiment, whispered to see what would happen.

Tendō didn't expect Suga to arch his back and _cum_ , just like he told him to, all while moaning so very prettily. 

Kōshi Sugawara was exceeding every expectation Tendō ever had at an alarming rate. 

Before he could pursue that train of thought any longer, Suga slumped over his shoulder, worn out from the heights of his orgasm. Slowly, he began to comb his fingers through Suga's delightfully soft hair, relishing in the little sound of contentment that escaped his mouth. 

After a few minutes of silence, Suga spoke up. "That was... good. Really good. I liked it. A lot." Tendō laughed, petting his hair as Suga got himself comfortable in Tendō's lap. 

"I'm glad. I liked it too." Suga frowned, raising his head to look at Tendō's face properly. 

"But, you didn't cum." Each word was pronounced slowly, the younger man almost half asleep. Tendō couldn't help the next laugh that burst out of him. 

Suga looked up, glaring at him. "Seriously," he pouted, "I feel awful, I mean- that was the best orgasm I've _ever_ had, especially without, you know, actually having sex. And you didn't even cum!" Suga slumped back down, his fatigue increasing with every breath.

Tendō gave a hum, "Well then, I guess you can say that I'll cum once I'm in you." Suga looked up at that, trying to read his face, attempting to discern if he was serious or not. Eventually, he just gave up and folded back into Tendō's arms.

"I'm holding you to that." Then, almost as an afterthought, "Sorry about the mess." Tendō looked down and saw that Suga had came in his pants, some of his cum leaking onto Tendō's pants. 

"It's okay. Do you have any extra clothes here?" 

Suga nodded. "I'm more worried about you, though. There are showers in the back, along with my clothes so, I'm okay. But you.." Suga trailed off, feeling embarrassed that he had came in his pants like a fucking teenager.

Tendō grinned. "Like I said, it's okay. Do you need any help getting cleaned up?" If possible, Suga grew even redder. 

"I..might. Just a little." Tendō wished it was a little brighter so he could see Suga's face properly.

"Of course. You're going to have to tell me the way to the showers, though. Ready?" 

Suga tightened his arms around Tendō's neck and nodded. Tendō stood, and almost slipped as he felt cum sliding down his legs. _Fuck._ He was dangerously close to cumming now. 

He repositioned Suga into a more comfortable position, (read: a position where he wasn't poking Suga with his hard-on), and walked out, following Suga's directions. To Suga's relief, they weren't seen by anybody. Tendō wouldn't have minded, not really. Unless their eyes lingered on Suga for too long. Then he would have a problem. 

After they reached the showers, a mess of stalls and lockers that reminded him of high school P.E., he set Suga down on one of the benches facing the shower curtains. 

"I can shower by myself, uh, my clothes are in that locker over there." He pointed up towards a nondescript locker that was already hanging open.

Suga smiled sheepishly. "I don't have the best habit of closing stuff all the way." Tendō laughed, delighting in the way Suga's nose scrunched up as he grinned back.

"Tell me if you need any help while you're in there." 

Suga nodded. "I think I'll be fine though. There are handrails in there." Tendō snickered, before pulling out two towels and two sets of clothes from the locker.

"Hey! I thought I lost those!" Tendō looked back to see Suga pointing excitedly to a different set of clothes in his hands. "You can use them, they're too big for me. In fact, you can keep them. I don't know anyone else they would fit." Before Tendō could protest, Suga interrupted him. "Carry me to the showers," Sighing in faux annoyance, the red-head walked over and put the clothes and towels on a nearby bench; changing directions to carry the grinning man to the closest shower. 

"I hope you aren't against showering together?" Tendō asked, thrilled when Suga shyly nodded his head.

Tendō carried Suga to the closest stall, gently setting the silver-haired man down to turn the water on.

Suga let out a shriek as the icy water splashed onto him, clutching onto Tendō for a small semblance of warmth.

Suga glared up at him. "Shouldn't you have made sure the water was warm before putting me in here?" Tendō grinned.

"You wouldn't have let me, you needy beast." Suga pouted.

"I'm too pretty to be a beast. I'm more of an angel." Suga cupped his face, trying to prove his point.

Tendō sighed. "Whatever you say, pretty boy." Suga grinned, happy with the outcome. He let Tendō gently scrub him, sighing in pleasure as Tendō washed and rinsed his hair. 

"There, all done. You should go dry off." Tendō turned back to wash himself, as Suga frowned. 

"I wanna wash you though." Suga grabbed the soap out of Tendō's hand and began to scrub him, humming as he worked. Tendō didn't argue, and let him do what he wanted, relaxing under Suga's ministrations. 

By the time they were both dried and dressed, a few hours had passed. They ran into Asahi as they left the showers, and Tendō watched, amused, as Suga struggled to explain to an equally amused Asahi why they were, "Leaving the bathrooms marked as staff only?" 

Tendō doubled over in laughter when he heard Suga's timid reply of, "Because they have showers..?" His laughter quickly descended into awkward silence as Asahi connected the dots in his head. 

"Ah." Asahi left, his face red, and couldn't meet Tendō's face for the rest of the evening.

Suga grabbed Tendō before he could leave and leaned in, his face sporting a lovely blush. "Would you, I mean- could you. I mean- what I mean to say is-" Finally Suga squeezed his eyes shut and rushed out in one breath, "Wouldyouliketomeetupagain?" 

Tendō tilted his head, considering. "For a date, or to fuck?" 

Suga's eyes widened, "Either. Both."

Tendō grinned. "So can I meet you at Build-A-Bear This Saturday?"

Suga looked up, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes!"

"Great." Tendō leaned in to whisper in Suga's ear. "This time, I'll be sure to cum inside you, so be a good boy a wear something nice for me, 'kay?" He licked the curve of his ear, relishing the shiver that it elicited from Suga. 

"Mhm- whatever you say." Tendō grinned.

"Good boy."

.-.

.-.

.-.

The only thing waiting for Tendō when he left The Black Crow was the low vibrations of " _Did you get laid?_ " to which Tendō responded with a quiet " _Shut the fuck up."_

.-.

.-.

.-.

Extras: 

"Tendō!" He heard Suga call behind him. 

"Don't," Semi warned him quietly. "He's in one of his moods."

"His moods?"

"Baki Baki ni ore

Nani wo

Kokoro wo da yo〜"

"What the fuck."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a deep breath*  
> This was a fucking roller coaster to write. Seriously. It started out as a rivals AU gone awfully wrong, to a smutty smut fest to domestic fluff back. What. The. Fuck. But i'm kinda happy with it. I did this instead of my virtual classes, so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't actually ship SugaTen, but I saw this amazing video (at the beginning notes) and I thought to myself, SugaTen but make it Stripper!AU and this is the mess we're left with. The name is actually from The King by Conan Gray, and since I didn't add a chapter playlist at the beginning, I'll just put the spotify playlist I made for this: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3w01EEi4ItzdVeKxJnLT4n (hopefully it works)
> 
> I'm also open to criticism of any kind! My only request is that it is constructive and not there for the purpose of insulting me or my writing.  
> ~Don't repost without permission~
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and have a great day!  
> \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801


End file.
